Want
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: “I live here because I lost something.” She smiled sadly at him again. It was a kind smile, but not a smile that he had wanted. Not the greeting he had wanted. He began to question if he had any right to want anything from her at all.


**I do not own Artemis Fowl, though I do own the female character.**

* * *

He opened the door to find it not painfully dark or dismal

Dusty light filtered through the old stain glass windows, painting hazy pictures onto the ground. The room was bright with a sort of solemn light, illuminating the dust swirling in the ancient place.

A grand piano sat in one corner of the room, where the light couldn't quite reach it. Its keys were aged and yellow, its once luminous sheen covered in layers of time.

Next to the once well-loved instrument lay a violin, its neck snapped, the E string coiling out of place.

Her books were still as new as the day she bought them, littered on the ground in teetering piles. He stepped closer carefully, the white pages whispering a trail to who he wanted to find.

She sat under the largest window, absently flipping through a book, while not really reading. A fracture of red glowed on her black hair. The girl stopped suddenly, noticing that her bright and silent world had been disrupted. 

Her skin was as pale as his now, and she cocked her head to a side in a questioning movement. A blue shadow fell on her face, creating the illusion that she had one blue eye, and the other a deep brown. 

"Hello." She smiled gently as she greeted him, "It's been awhile since anyone has come in here."

The young man could do nothing to move himself. A twinge of pain bubbled under his calm composure.

It was a kind smile, but not a smile that he had wanted. Not the greeting he had wanted. He began to question if he had any right to want anything from her at all. 

The girl stood up, walking silently to him, the way she had learned to walk. 

"What is your name?"

This was absolutely what he had not wanted. Unlike everything else that he had not wanted, this was something he couldn't throw away or destroy.

It was, it was something that could be broken so easily and destroyed. Thrown out without a single thought. 

But she was also something that if thrown away, there would be more thoughts than just one.

It was his fault that it was like this now. He hated to admit it, yet he always did. The guilt was a never-ending circle. 

He had been just a little too late. 

He pretended to be professional, unfamiliar. For his sake and hers. "My name is not as important as your health." 

She seemed to understand, approaching him with caution as a never-ending pattern of colors danced on her simple white dress.

The truth was that she was broken.

"You are… a doctor, then?" She inquired simply in her soft and shattered way of speaking. 

He ghosted his fingers over the weary grand piano, a trail of uncovered sheen following his fingertips.

"Yes…" he picked up the broken violin carefully, "I was wondering if you could tell me why you have locked yourself in this room for such a long time."

"I can't tell you all of it." Her voice held regret that she didn't deserve, "I couldn't save something…" the girl's voice trailed off as she turned to look at a window pane with the picture of a brilliant bird flying into a glass sunset. 

In truth, he was just a little too late to save her. 

She suddenly looked at him again, reaching out her hands. Red fell upon her open palms like blood. "It has been a year since I've gone outside, hasn't it?"

He nodded his head in agreement, lightly pushing her farther back so that instead his hands were stained with red.

He had left her thinking he was dead for too long. 

"I live here because I lost something." The girl whispered abstractly. 

He had come far too late. 

"I couldn't save the last thing I wanted." 

By the time he had arrived.

"I had wanted to tell him a lot of things." 

He was dead to her.

"But I couldn't."

He couldn't save her.

She smiled sadly at him again.

It was a kind smile, but not a smile that he had wanted. Not the greeting he had wanted. He began to question if he had any right to want anything from her at all.

But he wanted to try to save her once again. 

He bid farewell to her for the morning, promising to visit her much more often. 

She didn't seem bothered that she never learned his name, or that she never had to tell her his. 

The young man shut the door silently, the way he was trying to learn to do things. 

He left her bright and silent world. 

He was Artemis Fowl. Once again he wanted what he couldn't have. 

But he knew that he didn't want to throw it away. He cradled the broken violin in his arms. Promising that he would fix it for her. 

Promising that he would fix her.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too confusing for your people. Essentially the girl character thought that Artemis was dead, so that even when he did come back, she kept insisting that he was dead and that it was her fault, that's why she locked herself up in the room.**

**This can be interpreted as a one-shot, or even a companion to _Sense,_ from my Re(live) fanfiction. **

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


End file.
